The technology disclosed herein relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, and a transmission method, and more particularly, to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, and a transmission method that are adapted to properly cache applications executed in coordination with AV content.
In the field of digital broadcasting, not only services based on broadcasting but also coordinated services linked with the Internet are expected to be introduced (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-66556, for example). Such integrated services of broadcasting and communication allow application programs delivered via the Internet to be executed in conjunction with broadcast content such as a television program.